Spin the Bottle
by Mustaches
Summary: Haruka and Takane play 'Spin the Bottle'. Nothing bad will happen, right? / Harutaka, one - shot.


**The only reason I wrote this was because I wanted to write Harutaka. I am a broken shipper.**

**Again, I hope this isn't OOC! I wrote this really quickly so… /falls on floor**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin.**

* * *

It was supposed to be a regular lunch on the rooftop for the both of them. Takane chewed on her food slowly, never expecting Haruka to pop a life – threatening statement.

"Takane! Let's play 'spin the bottle'…!"

Takane flew from her seat, the food she was so calmly eating flying out of her mouth as she bristled with surprise. The most innocent boy she'd ever met in her life had just announced the deadliest game known to man. It really said something to her, because she was one to stay up at night playing the violent video game "Dead Bullet". Did the boy expect her to go along with the idea? What's wrong with that idiot?

"Haruka, you know what that is, right?!" Takane shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping that the boy could feel her anger. She was pretty sure that her scream was heard throughout the whole entire school.

"Um, not really…" Haruka replied, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. The wind blew softly on his hair, making the girl prickle in embarrassment when she realized she was staring.

"You really are an idiot." A deep red settled on Takane's face, and she tried to cover it up with her hands. There was little success with the attempt to get the warmth off of her face, and so Takane could only hope that Haruka wouldn't notice. Sighing in aggravation, the girl asked, "Agh, where did you even hear of that?"

"Well, while I was waiting for you in the front of the school, I…" The boy trailed off, staring at clouds. The girl sighed again, burying herself in her hands even more as she impatiently waited for Haruka to continue. Then he finally said, "Oh yeah! There were some kids that were talking about it, and it sounded pretty cool, so I wanted to try it out as well!"

"How could you even suggest such a game when you don't even know how to play?" The girl yelled, and her hands were now roughly ruffled into her hair. She could still feel that she was glowing red, but all attempts for it to stop had all been futile.

_Why am I blushing anyway…? Ugh, it must have been the idiot again!_

"Well, how _do _you play?" Haruka blinked at her expectedly, making her even more frustrated.

"Y – you have to have a bottle, and you have to spin it, and – " Takane stuttered, stopping in the middle of the sentence to regain her posture. She had realized that she was hunched over, and in irritation, she quickly sat up. It was no use to explain something important if she had poor posture, right? "Okay, you spin it two times, and the two people that the bottle neck landed on have to, eh…"

"Have to what?" Haruka leaned closer to the girl, which didn't help the situation at all.

"They have to kiss, okay?" Takane pushed him away, hoping that he would let go of the topic.

"Oh, so that's the game," Haruka mused, taping a finger on his chin. Then he smiled at her cheerfully saying, "Let's play it, then!"

"I can't believe you still want to play even after I explained it!" Takane shouted, feeling the blood rush as her heart started to beat at an extremely quick pace. "Besides, we need more than two people to play."

"Then we'll just play by ourselves!"

"Am I not being clear?" The girl flicked the boy on the forehead, causing him to whine in pain. "We're not going to play!"

"Ow, Takane…" Haruka rubbed his forehead, looking like he was close to crying. This alarmed Takane, and she scolded herself for what she had done. Wasn't she the one that always watched his health? What kind of a person was she?

"Ack, Haruka, don't cry…"

"I'll feel better if you play with me," Haruka piped up, wiping his eyes with his sweater.

Okay, Takane had to admit that what he did was quite mischievous. Nevertheless, she shook her head, telling him that she still stood her ground. No way was she playing that game. The boy wiped his eyes again, and Takane could feel the guilt tugging at her brain.

_Ugh, but he can't walk into the classroom crying his eyes out…the teacher would probably question me…_

"Fine, fine." Takane raised her hands in obvious defeat, feeling the regret of her decision already. "I'll play if you don't cry. Just once, though."

The boy smiled, pulling out a pencil from his school bag since they had no bottle to use. He placed it between the both of them, his aura of eagerness spreading everywhere. The girl felt the embarrassment rise in her, her cheeks heating up once more as the boy began to spin the pencil around. She knew this was such a stupid idea, but why was she so willing to do it after the threat of having a crying boy in the classroom? God, that boy was to be blamed for everything.

The first few turns were terrible; they didn't land on either of them. After Takane argued that it was no use to keep spinning, Haruka refused to listen, saying that it wouldn't be a fair game if they didn't play right. Takane could only growl in irritation, the thought of having herself questioned by the teacher lingering in her head.

Finally, the pencil landed on Haruka, and he beamed. He spun the item again, and it immediately landed on the girl as if she was a magnet for it. Takane died internally, the pencil's end signaling her pending end.

_It was nice playing you, Dead Bullet. Thanks for the lunch, grandma. Kenjirou-sensei, you never really taught me anything, so I'm not very thankful for your existence. Now – _

Just as she was about to say her death wish, Haruka lunged forward, pressing his warm lips against hers in just a matter of seconds. The girl tensed up, even though she knew that this was part of the game. Still, she was caught off guard just a little bit, and she could already tell that the blush that she had would stay for a long time. Takane could only squirm as they continued to kiss.

When the boy finally pulled away, the girl tugged on her pigtails for reassurance that what just happened was indeed reality. She was sure that her face was just an unnatural red, but the boy's actions were worthy of her awkwardness.

"That was fun!" The boy chirped, smiling wider than ever. "We should play again sometime."

"Never again," Takane huffed before the lunch bell rung. She took this as her cue to get up and leave, not even thinking about going back to the room with Haruka. She needed to get rid of the sick feeling in her heart, resenting herself for being too timid to admit that there was a special place in her heart for the boy. She slammed the door as she entered the building, leaving Haruka with only himself.

Haruka smiled nervously, a blush forming on his face. It was a nice feeling to do that with Takane, and as he got up to follow her to the room, he could only hope that a miracle would happen so that they could do that again.


End file.
